


Life isn't easy at all

by Kampfkeks



Series: Haikyuu! Omega Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, probably some nsfw stuff in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkeks/pseuds/Kampfkeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following Daichi and Suga as they struggle with their lifes and the reactions to their relationship. It will contain a little Drama but not too much.<br/>(Still no good in summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life isn't easy at all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Since many people seemed to like my Kagehina Fic and I already thought about making a series out of it I will now do it. There will probably be an Asanoya Fic in the future too.  
> This story kind of runs collaterally to the other ones so there might be some similarities.  
> Have fun!
> 
> Kampfkeks

“I prohibit you to see him outside of school and specially that you play volleyball with him!”  
Suga looked at his father in shock; his eyes were wide.  
“I can’t accept that … he means the world to me and I won’t ever leave him.”  
It was Friday and the omega just came home from school. His father had been on a business trip durng the past two weeks; that’s why he was informed about his son’s actions just today. His mother had reluctantly accepted that her son had a mate now even though she was absolutely not happy about it but his father was a completely different story. He was furious about this new development in his son’s relationship showing this attitude clearly.  
  
“I don’t care! You are way too young to have a mate! … Stay away from him or I never want to see you in this house again!”  
Suga’s mother looked at her husband with wide eyes before turning to her son pleading him to stay. The omega shook his head slightly; a sad expression on his face. She started crying looking from her son to her husband as they continued to stare at each other; neither on willing to step back from what they said.  
“I’m sorry … but I am not able to leave Daichi; it would kill me.”  
Suga slowly started to turn around before leaving the living room and walking towards the door through which he entered the house only minutes ago.  
He walked down the street with mixed feelings; even though he heard his mother desperately calling after him he didn’t turn around. There was only one decision he could have made and even though it felt completely wrong leaving his mate would feel even worse.  
Tears started rolling over his cheeks as he continued his way down the street. The omega stopped at the corner looking to both sides sobbing quietly. He had no idea where to go now; his feet carried him on down the street away from the house he grew up in.  
Suga fought with his pocket trying to get out his phone to call the only person he could possibly call now.  
  
“Suga?”  
His sobs got louder.  
“Daichi …”  
“Hey, hey, what’s up, sweetheart?”  
The other’s voice was soft but filled with worries.  
“Can I …” Another sob interrupted the omega. “.. can I come to you?”  
“Of course … should I pick you up?”  
Suga took a deep breath trying to calm down.  
“At the bus stop in ten minutes?”  
“Okay …”  
They ended the call and the silence following Daichi’s voice made the omega cry even harder. He slowly walked towards the bus stop luckily the bus came after only a few minutes. It was nearly empty but Suga sat down as far away from the other passengers as possible anyways. The bus ride was only about 15 minutes long but it felt like an eternity to him.  
  
Daichi was already waiting for him; Suga approached his mate slowly before hugging him without saying anything.  
“Are you all right?”  
The alpha held him tightly nuzzling his nose against Suga’s neck while caressing over his back soothingly.  
“I argued with my Dad … he told me to leave you … and that we are too young to be mates …”  
The omega took a deep breath taking in the other’s familiar and calming scent.  
“I don’t care about his opinion, my dear … I love you even still and I will always do … yeah we might be young but who cares as long as we’re happy …”  
“ … he threw me out, Daichi … he said if I don’t leave you he don’t want to see me again … ever …”  
Daichi growled lowly pulling his mate even closer before lifting him softly. He carried Suga all the way back to his own house. His mother gave them a confused gaze as they passed the living room on their way to Daichi’s room.  
The alpha sat Suga down on the bed taking one of his blankets to place it around his mate’s shoulder.  
“I’m going to talk to my mother … will you be fine?”  
Suga nodded closing his eyes as Daichi pressed his lips to the omega’s forehead in a tender kiss before leaving the room. The omega lay back cuddling into the blanket while hugging a pillow; everything in this bed smelled like Daichi giving him a feeling of safety.  
  
Daichi was back a few minutes later carrying a tablet with some food on it. Suga’s stomach growled at the tempting smell.  
“ … so I was right to assume that you haven’t eaten yet …”  
The alpha put the tablet down before getting into bed behind his mate so Suga could use him as a pillow.  
“My mom said that you can stay as long as necessary … she will also talk to my father later …”  
Suga nodded slowly leaning back against him.  
“Thanks … I wouldn’t know what to do without you …”  
  
The omega started eating only to look down at his phone moments later and freeze as he saw the caller’s ID. He pushed his phone away but Daichi stopped him gently before answering the call for him.  
“Yes? … yes, he’s here and fine … of course, I won’t ever let him down … okay …”  
The call lasted for less than five minutes.  
“She sounded hysterical … but she just wanted to know where you are and to be sure that you are safe … your father won’t separate us; we vowed to stay together forever …”  
Daichi placed the tablet next to the bed after his mate finished eating. He took the ice cream container his mother gave him opening it.  
“Do you want some?”  
Suga nodded opening his mouth and waiting for the alpha to feed him. His mate laughed softly offering him the spoon filled with ice cream.  
“Mhhh … vanilla-lemon, my favorite …”  
The omega sighed softly cuddling into Daichi’s arms as the finished the container together. Suga yawned deeply.  
“Do you want to go to bed early? … it was an adventurous day after all …”  
The alpha caressed through his hair giving him a soft kiss. His mate just nodded.  
“Okay … I’m going to bring the tablet back into the kitchen … just take one of my shirts for sleeping, sweetheart …”  
  
Suga nodded again before standing up and walking over to his mate’s dresser. As Daichi came back about ten minutes later his mate way lying on the bed dressed in only an oversized shirt and his boxers. He looked like an angel.  
The omega looked up smiling at him.  
“Do you want to stand there forever?”  
Daichi grinned at him before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He got his own sleepwear consisting of a simple shirt and some sweatpants from his armchair.  
After getting changed he crawled into bed lying down next to his mate. Suga snuggled against him almost instantly enjoying the safety the alpha’s hug gave him.  
“Thanks, Daichi … thanks for always being there for me …”  
The omega gave him a loving kiss before cuddling back against his side.  
“Isn’t that what mates are there for?”  
Daichi buried his face in Suga’s hair enjoying its softness.  
“Sleep well, my dear …”  
“Good night, sweetheart …”

The loud ring coming from Daichi’s alarm clock made the omega start from his sleep. Daichi groaned next to him turning it off quickly.  
“Morning …”  
Suga’s voice was a little hoarse from sleeping as he stretched yawning deeply. He smiled as the alpha gave him a soft kiss.  
“Morning, my dear … Have you been sleeping well?”  
The omega nodded nuzzling his nose against the other’s cheek.  
“That’s great … do you want to take a shower?”  
Daichi sat up pulling Suga with him.  
“Sounds good …”  
Half an hour later they finished eating breakfast and were ready to leave for school. It had been an interesting morning for them since they’ve never spent the night before a school day together. They spent the bus ride quietly holding hands while enjoying each other’s company.  
  
Their school day went by quickly and it felt like just a short moment before they left the building again laughing softly. Suga had nearly forgotten the argument with his father; at least until he saw his mother waiting for them the at the school gate. The omega approached her slowly.  
“Mom, it’s nice to see you …”  
She hugged him softly. Daichi watched them with a soft smile; he had always admired the relationship Suga has to his mother. They really were alike; even though she had light blond hair as a contrary to the omega’s silver strands but their behavior was really similar. One couldn’t help but like her.  
“Kōshi, my dear … I’m so sorry …”  
Tears started rolling over her cheeks as she held her son tightly.  
“It’s fine, Mom … it’s not your fault … you know that he has never been happy about me being an omega …”  
Suga smiled at her before hugging her a little tighter.  
“Thanks, Kōshi … I brought some of your stuff … some clothes, your trainings gear and the surpressants … it is the least I can do to help you …”  
She turned to Daichi with a small smile on her lips.  
“Thanks for caring for my son … I was a little skeptical at first but you are a fine young man and more than suitable for Kōshi … so please continue to make him happy …”  
Daichi smiled back before giving her a firm nod.  
“Of course … I won’t let him down … he means everything to me …”  
Suga’s mother nodded softly before turning back to her son.  
“I will try to talk to your father so please have patience with him.”  
The omega bit his lip before nodding with a stern expression.  
“Thanks, my dear …”  
She pressed a soft kiss to her son’s forehead before handing the carryall she brought over to Daichi.  
“… just have fun you two … enjoy what you have as long as it is given to you but never take it for granted …”  
She left them without another word. Suga watched her leave before sighing deeply. They walked to the bus stop silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you liked it. If you find any mistakes just tell me.
> 
> Kampfkeks


End file.
